What If
by Chichirifan
Summary: This story starts way before Susan became Ginormica. But what if there was another monster they captured? Want to know how things will turn out this time around? Might be future romance but its unclear...
1. Newbie!

Okay, this is my first time trying a completely different fanfic of something other than anime. Now, if it ain't obvious already, it's a Monsters vs Aliens story. I've been reading many of the fics about it, but I think it's much too few that I decided to give a swing at it. This'll be my first movie fanfic, but hey, bet'll be fun. Anyway, like all my other stories, the characters of MvA do NOT belong to me, but I do own...well, you'll see. I'll tell ya on the next chappy. So now, why don't we get this thing started?

Thoughts – _'Blah.'  
_  
-----Chapter 1: Newbie!-----

**Year 1962**

A rather loud and annoying beep rang repeatedly throughout the cold cell, rousing the attention of whatever laid on the cot. There was a shift and then a sleepy moan erupted from it before a hand reached out from underneath the blanket to grip the side of its "bed" (if you can call it that) and pulled itself up into a sitting position.

It was a girl, a really young one to boot. Her brown hair was tied in a low ponytail that hung down her back rather awkwardly, probably coming loose during her slumber, along with many knots and tangles. She wore a short-sleeved aqua shirt and black pants, which were slightly torn at the bottom edge of the left pants leg. Her skin was a light brownish tan and on her face sat a pair of glasses, though they were tilted and most likely in need of some serious cleaning. And from her looks, she leaned towards the "skinny" and "petite" type.

The young female yawned and stretched for a good minute then sat there, staring into the wall in a zombie-like stare while scratching her back.

"Nnnn....sleeeeep. But...wanna write too.....hn, crap, I better get up. Gotta get ready for-UWAH!!"

The teen shrieked when the cell suddenly, without warning, dropped like some kind of elevator. When she got a good grip on the side of her cot, her eyes looked up to see a little window, watching as it kept moving downwards really fast, too fast for her liking. And just as suddenly, the room came to a halt, nearly throwing the poor child to face-plant the floor. Then there was silence.

With eyes wide open and body trembling slightly from the shock, it took her a few minutes for her to finally realize the room she was looking at was not something she was use to seeing. In fact, this wasn't even her bedroom!

Nearly snapping her neck, the girl looked around to see that she was in an empty grey room. Her attention drew upwards to see that the constant beeping came from a red light on the ceiling, blinking when it stopped and pulled up to god knows where. Nervousness began to creep in and her heart beat heavily behind her ribcage, but she was too focused on her new surroundings to really care at the moment. Then she spotted a black knitted beanie, which lay forgotten at the end of the bed. She quickly reached over to grab it and yank it on her head, practically blinding herself in her haste. After making sure the hat was securely on her cranium and a quick check of her pants, she carefully placed her legs over the side of the cot, bare feet touching the floor for only a brief second before quickly pulling back with a yelp.

"Cold, cold, cold! Feet cold here!" She rubbed her feet to warm them.

Then yelped once again when suddenly, she heard a clink of gears working. The wall on the opposite side of her cot began to move, startling the brunette as she pressed her back against the wall, breathing in short and quick breaths. The door soon came to a stop at the very top, revealing yet another room, only it was far bigger than the current room she was in.

But the girl didn't move, absolutely scared out of her wits at how many strange things occurred in such a short amount of time.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my freaking GOD! What the heck is this place?! This has got to be a dream! Yeah, that's it! It's a dream! I'm still dreaming!'_

Without taking her eyes off the doorway, her right hand lifted up for a few seconds before slapping her cheek hard enough to knock herself off the cot, becoming friends with the ground with her face.

_**Crack!**_

"OW! O...okay, I'm not dreaming!" She mumbled, rubbing her face as she pushed herself up to sit Indian-style.

When the female tried to move her glasses back on her nose more comfortably, she noticed one of the lens fell out of its place and the metal was badly bent. Great. There was no way she could wear it now. A whine left her lips at this. "God-dammit! And I took really good care of these too!" She complained. Quickly locating the missing lens, she snatched it up and placed it into her pocket before folding her broken glasses to hook on her shirt's collar and stumbled to her feet.

Once standing, she turned her gaze back on the opening to her cell, not exactly sure on whether or not she should explore the new room. It took a few minutes before she made up her mind and cautiously stepped closer to peer out the very large opening.

Upon closer view, the new room was much, much, MUCH bigger than she first thought. And in the center, there was a metal table and chairs, but nothing else. No couches, picture frames, computers, or anything. In fact, the room looked dead or, at least, very unforgiving. Huh. How strange.

"What IS this place?" She asked out loud, listening as it echoes throughout the room.

Despite her current position, she grinned. "Hey! It echoes! ECHO!!"

_Echo, echo, echo, cho, cho....  
_  
A giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Maybe it ain't as bad as I thought! After all, nothing happened!"

"I know! I kinda thought we were gonna get experimented on! But I gotta say, it's very roomy in here! I like it!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" The brunette nodded.

.....Wait a sec-

Body almost instantly becoming tense, the young girl slowly turned around, only to see something large and blue blocking her sight to the inside of her cell. She slowly lifted up her head, her frightened eyes meeting excited red eyes...err, eye.

The blue, red-eyed blob smiled. "Hi, there!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The blob watched as she bolted to the table to hide and laughed, completely oblivious. "Ooo! Are we playing tag?! I wanna play! I'm it!" The blob ran over (how can it do that without legs?), which only freaked the girl out even more as she was forced to flee her spot. So far gone in her fright, she didn't even notice she had dropped her damaged accessories.

"Get away from meeee!" She screamed.

Only to run into something solid.

With a yelp, she stumbled back, but a pair of hands caught her by the shoulders to keep her steady. "Whoa there! Be careful! Geez, it's only your first day here and already, you're running around like some brainless idiot!" A deep, gruff voice scolded. Now very much alarmed, the girl's eyes snapped up to see a tall, green, fish-ape like creature in front of her. At first glance, it had scales, fins, and a mouthful of very sharp teeth, which made it appear to be very intimidating.

And it worked.

The terrified female froze in his hands, too scared to run anymore as the blob came to a stop next to them.

"Oh, you wanna play tag too, Link?" The blue thing asked with an excited jiggle of his goopy body.

The creature, which she figured is the owner of the name "Link", sighed and released the girl to turn to his friend. "No, B.O.B. I'm not playing tag."

"Aww! But he's playing!" He pouted.

The fish-ape glanced over to the frozen girl, "It's a _she_, B.O.B."

"Wait a minute! You're a girl?! I always thought you were a boy! Man, was I confused!"

"No! Not me, her!"

"No way! We have a girl here?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Wha? She's right there!" He pointed a webbed finger to her.

"She's behind him? But I don't see her!"

"No!"

Said teen stood there, unsure of what to make of the two weird creatures in front of her as she slowly backed away, hoping to the gods that they wouldn't notice. _'Oh my god, this is so not happening! This just ain't real! But...it feels real! Oh god, what's wrong with me?!'_

"Hello. I presume you are the new 'recruit' Monger has captured?"

Again, the teen froze, but didn't dare turn around, afraid of what she might see if she did. _'Oh man, what next? Why is this happening NOW?!'_

She jumped when Link spoke up, "Guess so, but she looks normal enough to me."

"I believe you're right, Link. But I doubt Monger would bring in a human if she were not normal."

Momentarily forgetting her "oath", she couldn't help, but glance over her shoulder to see who owned that sophisticated, British-sounding voice. She immediately regretted it.

Behind her was obviously a tall and thin man; that much she could tell. She saw that he wore a long, white lab coat, a black turtleneck (she couldn't tell if it was a shirt or sweater), plaid tartan pants, and black loafers. But she wasn't paying much attention to his clothes, all her attention was focused on his head, a cockroach head in fact! Instead of skin, he had exoskeleton that appeared to have stopped at his neck, very large golden eyes, and a pair of antennas on the top on his big head.

Her eyes widen until they reached their limit and her skin paled to a ghostly white in fear.

This didn't go unnoticed by the bug-man as he slowly reached out a hand as if to calm her. "There is nothing to fear, madam. We will not harm you." He spoke in a soft voice, offering her a smile.

She screamed.

"EYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

All three monsters watched as the girl-child ran to the far right corner and huddled there, her small body trembling and tiny hands pulling her beanie more forcefully on her head. "Why is he screaming? Did he see something scary?" B.O.B. asked, looking around fearfully. Link crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the bug-man sighed. "First off, she's a female, B.O.B. And yes, I fear that with all the new changes she's currently experiencing, she would indeed be frightened of us." The bug-man explained to the blob.

"Oh, okay. Wait, why would she be scared of us?" B.O.B. asked, finally accepting the fact that she is female...for now.

"Because we're monsters, duh!" The fish-ape stated with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Indeed. So I suggest we introduce ourselves slowly so we won't alarm her."

"Lil' late for that."

The bug-man glared at Link before turning his attention back on the brunette, whose back was still pressed into the corner and watching them with terrified eyes. Carefully, he approached with the other two following after him, both either excited or bored. The girl whimpered, shifting a bit when they came to a stop several feet in front of her and no closer, not wanting her to freak out again. "Forgive us for startling you before. Are you all right?" The monster asked, concerned.

She didn't answer for a long while, just staring at them. He thought that maybe she didn't hear them, but before he could repeat himself, she whispered, "...Y-yeah."

The bug monster blinked then smiled. "That's good to hear."

"...U-um, wh-where am I...?"

He straightened up and casually waved to the room they were in. "As you can clearly see before you, we are in a top-secret prison facility made to contain monsters from the public eye." He explained.

"P-p-prison?!" She gasped, the shock as clear as day on her features.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." He said apologetically before motioning a hand to the others.

"The blue mass here is Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate," she gave him a weird look, "or B.O.B. as most people like to call him."

B.O.B. smiled, "Hi, there!"

"I'm the Missing Link. Link for short." The fish-ape greeted, grinning toothily.

She could only smile nervously back.

Suddenly, her eyes no longer stared up at them, now focused entirely on something behind them. They looked back to see what appeared to be a floating and badly broken glasses, the ones that the girl had dropped earlier. Unlike her, the monsters weren't the least bit surprised. In fact, B.O.B.'s eye lit up with joy as he bounced up and down in place.

"Invisible Man! I didn't know you wore glasses!" He said.

"I don't. I just found these and it looks like someone didn't take care of them!" A disembodied voice said in a sing-song tone.

"Huh? In...visible...man...?" She mumbled questioningly, slowly standing with her hands clasped tightly against her chest.

The bug-man's eyes were half-lidded as he stared at where he assumed the Invisible Man stood with a blank expression before sighing and turning his attention back on, what seemed to be, the first female and, most likely, the youngest of the monsters. "Yes, my dear. As you can see, he's invisible, if his name wasn't obvious enough." He elaborated for her.

Link then decided to finish up the introductions, "And this guy's insane. Trust me. He lost some screws every time he blows something up!"

The brunette blinked as she witnessed the bug-man glare at him, antennas lowered in irritation at the smug look Link had before composing himself, both arms folded behind his back like she's seen the gentlemen or extremely smart people do on TV. "My name is Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. It's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor greeted smoothly.

Once more, the girl simply nodded and continued to stare, unsure of what to do now. After all, what's a human to do in a room full of weirdo monsters?

"He's also a quack!" The fish-ape couldn't help, but add that in.

This earned him a wide-eyed look from the newbie and a small jab to his gut from the doctor, "Ow!"

"I'm not a quack! I'm a mad scientist! Please try to refrain from such names, Link!"

"Whatever. Quack, mad scientist, it all adds up to the same thing!"

"I must strongly disagree, my friend."

During all this, the Invisible Man stepped forward (at least she thinks he did) and held out the item he was carrying. "Here. This is yours, right? Though, I don't think you can use them anymore."

_'Gee, state the obvious much?'_

Forcing on a weak smile, she carefully took the glasses from the unseen monster and stared as it sat in her hands, looking rather pitiful now that they were damaged beyond repair. A feeling of depression came about her. Her mom bought her these glasses two years ago and she had them ever since. She managed to take care of them long enough to only get the lens replaced twice and she was quite proud of the fact that she was one of the rare few who got to keep the frames.

"So what's your name, kid?"

Blinking, the teen moved her gaze up to see that Link and Dr. Cockroach had stopped their arguing moments ago and now all the monsters were looking at her, waiting for an answer. It took her a second to realize what the fish-ape had asked.

"...Um, uh...well...."

Should she tell them her name? She wasn't sure.

Normally, she wouldn't dare dream of it, but these men...err, "monsters" didn't seem like they were out to cause her any harm. But the cockroach did say they were in a prison so there had to be a reason for it. Then again, so far that she knew, she didn't commit any crime...besides stealing gum when she was younger. It couldn't hurt to tell them her first name.

"A-A-Abigail, but my f-friends call me Abby...." She muttered quietly, her gaze down.

"Abby? What kinda name is that for a monster?" The fish-ape pondered out loud.

"Yeah!" The blue blob agreed eagerly.

Her face flushed a bit, unsure of why she was embarrassed. "You asked...." She said in a meek voice.

Luckily, the bug-man came to her rescue. "While that is a beautiful name, my dear, I'm afraid my friend here was requesting to know the new name the government has given you." He explained. "Wait, a new name? Wha?" She looked like she was going to freak out at any moment.

When did her name get changed? _Why_ would it be changed?

"Yeah! So what monster name did you get? C'mon, tell us! I bet it's cool!" B.O.B. grinned.

It's too bad that she didn't feel the same.

"B-but why? I don't want a new name! I like my name the way it is! They can't just suddenly waltz in here and tell me what my name's gonna be!" Abby snapped, angrily.

"Well, it's not as if they get rid of our real names. It's more like having a nickname...only it's on official papers and just as permanent as your real name." The unseen individual tried to cheer her up.

"That's just as bad!!"

The gelatinous mass gapped, "But don't you want a cool monster name?"

"NO! I just want to go home!"

Before they could respond to that last sentence, a ringing noise began to sound around the entire room, startling the girl and lighting up the monsters' eyes with delight. "All right! I'm starving!" Link grinned, running over to take a seat. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" B.O.B. chanted happily as Abby watched the rest of the monsters followed suit. It really freaked her out when she witnessed the doctor get on all fours and skitter across the floor like a real bug. This made her hair stand and she felt an urge to find a very large newspaper.

"Aren't you going to join us?"

The girl jumped with a small shriek.

She thought he went to eat with the others!

Putting her hands over her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart, she turned to face...err, the general direction she heard the Invisible Man's voice. She quickly shook her head, "N-no, I'm fine. I'm not hungry, anyways."

Her stomach then decided to voice its disagreement.

He chuckled as Abby's cheeks burned bright red and proceeded to pull her beanie down a little to cover her eyes, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. "I think otherwise. C'mon, let's go eat!" Despite him being invisible, she felt a larger hand wrap around her wrist and tug her lightly towards the table.

Even though she wanted to protest, the teen allowed him to practically drag her over in time for her to see a long tube come down and stop just a few feet above the metal table. When the girl came within his sights, B.O.B. began jiggling up and down.

"Hey, hey Abby! Sit here, sit here!" He said excitedly, waving to the chair next to him.

Just when she was about obediently follow his instruction, she froze.

The seat next to him was also next to the cockroach. It was not that she didn't like him. After all, he was kind enough to be careful not to scare her when she was running around earlier. But...

"Is there something the matter?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she forcibly sat down in the chair, biting back a yelp and quickly replied, "N-no! Nothing's wrong!"

Despite her response, Dr. Cockroach had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth, but choose not to pry as he waited for his share of food to come. Abby scooted a little to the side of her chair to put some space between her and the doctor then watched with child-like curiosity as the tube moved in front of Link and spat out...dead fish?

_'Okay. Nothing like seeing a dead fish's eyes staring at you when you eat.'_ She thought, feeling quite uneasy as she watched the fish-ape dig in.

The tube moved again to the doctor and this time, it dumped...garbage?!

With wide eyes, she continued to watch as many "unique" foods fell from the tube before she realized she was next. Before she can contemplate what interesting "goodies" that might come, the tube, once more, dumped a rather large piece of bloody steak in front of her with a splat before pulling back up after serving everyone's meals.

Shock was evident on her face as Abby stared at her food while the others dined, though every now and then, they stole a glance to see how their new cellmate was doing. She then carefully placed her broken glasses on the table next to the meat and began to poke it repeatedly as if trying to figure out if it was still alive.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Blinking, she looked over to see B.O.B. smiling and pointing to her meal.

But before the girl could answer, an old slipper smacked away the blob's hand. B.O.B. yelped and rubbed his hand as Dr. Cockroach waved his "lunch" at him as if he was scolding a child. "No, B.O.B. You can't have her food! I'm sure she's hungry after all that has happened today." He gently chided him.

B.O.B. just pouted, but listened and happily went back to his ham.

Turning his sights on the girl-child next to him, Dr. Cockroach cleared his throat before speaking. "Aren't you going to eat? You haven't touched your...," he eyed the blood dripping off the end of the table, "...lunch."

She bowed her head and clenched her hands tight on her lap, unsure of how to answer that. It took a couple of minutes before a heavy sigh left her mouth.

"...It's...not that I don't wanna eat. It's just...um...I've never eaten with...anyone before...." She muttered quietly.

"You haven't? But I'm sure you must have eaten your meals with your family, correct?"

The female flinched, biting her lower lip as her mind was now plagued with memories of her beloved family. She didn't know how long she had been out, but already, she missed them dearly. They were her whole world. All she wanted to do was go home, into the waiting arms of her parents and hear them say that everything would be all right.

But did they know where she is?

Were they worried?

Did they go looking for her?

Once again, she was brought out of her train of thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she turned her head to see it was the doctor's hand before shifting her sad gaze to his large eyes. "I'm so sorry. It is insensitive and inappropriate of me to ask something as personal as your family." Dr. Cockroach apologized.

She didn't know why, but something inside her began to crack, her vision becoming blurry as tears threatened to spill, but she quickly looked down and wiped her eyes, hoping they didn't see.

"Hey, are you all right?" Link asked, putting his fourth fish on the table just when he was about to bite its head off.

Crap. They did see.

Gritting her teeth to keep from letting the sobs break out, she whispered, "Why am I here?"

The monsters shared a look among themselves before the doctor spoke up. "Well, before we get to that, there has been something I've been meaning to ask of you." He said.

"O-oh, okay. What?"

"Do you have anything about you that the government would consider...'abnormal' of a normal human being?"

Abby froze in her seat, eyes wide as a chill ran down her spine before trying to act as if she didn't know, but it was too late. He saw that look she had before leaning back on his chair, hands folded neatly in his lap. "My dear, I'm afraid trying to hide it is not going to help you much if the government has already imprisoned you here. It might help that you could perhaps show us what you are." He hoped that his explanation would reason with her.

After all, she's only a child, from what he can analyze, and most children had a tendency to not listen to their elders.

"Ooo, ooo! Yeah! Show us! Are you a zombie? A light bulb? A human? A train?" B.O.B. kept on guessing, totally oblivious of the looks his companions were giving him.

Turning her attention away and onto the steak in front of her, the gears slowly churned in her head as her left hand moved up to grip the side of her beanie as if trying to decide on what to do. This, of course, caught the monsters' attention minus B.O.B.

"What's under the hat? You got a bald spot or something? Aren't you a little young to get those yet?" Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell by his voice that he was grinning.

"N-no. Nothing like that." Abby mumbled.

"Well then, show us already!" Link said as he ate the rest of his meal.

_'Crap! I didn't mean to give it away! ...Well, I probably should since everyone here is also a weirdo.'_

With a nervous sigh, she gripped the hat tighter then pulled it off her skull. Decorating the top of her cranium other than a mess of brown hair was a pair of fuzzy, triangle-shaped...ears?

"Whoa! Those are so cool! ...What is it?" The blue blob asked.

"Um, ears?" Abby offered uncertainly.

"That's it? They called you a monster because of that? Lame." The fish-ape scoffed, crossing his arms with an unimpressed look.

Glaring, Abby suddenly stood up from her chair, startling those seated next to her and reached into the back of her pants. Of course, they freaked.

"What are you doing?!" The doctor squeaked.

"Yeah! Stop it! Don't drop your pants!" Link yelled.

Ignoring the shouts of "Don't do it!", "You're a lady!", and "Woohoo! You go, girl!" coming from their general direction, which the last one, after a few minutes of hit and miss, she heard a sound of someone receiving a slap and an "Ow!" from the unseen monster.

Once the girl had found what she was looking for, she straightens her back and pulled out with a...tail in her hand?

It seemed to have calmed them once they knew that the whole "dropping her pants" wasn't what she intended to do. "Oh! How interesting! So, from what I can see, you're some kind of animal?" Dr. Cockroach asked, curiosity obviously written on his features.

"Yeah. I also got these weird eyes, claws, and teeth too." The teen held up her hands, revealing long and sharp nails on her fingers as if to prove it.

"Oh." Now that they think about it, she was right.

Upon closer inspection, instead of seeing normal human eyes, the pupils were narrowed in a thin, round, diamond shape and were a golden color, the same shade as Dr. Cockroach's own eyes, though probably lighter. It was definitely not something any average human possessed. And they were pretty sure they didn't need to check her mouth to know there were fangs.

"So you're a puppy? That's awesome! When did you guys get a puppy?! I love puppies!" B.O.B. exclaimed his excitement.

Once more, the monsters, including Abby, stared at him with weird looks.

"...Is he always like this?" She asked, still staring at the blob.

"Unfortunately, yes. As you can see, he has no brain, much less any other organs besides his eye."

"Uh...huh...."

A low rumble caught their attention as they turned around to see it was one of the large cell doors slowly pulling up. Once it was about half-way opened, two men walked out into the large room. One man wore green clothing with a few badges clipped on, a large head, and had short brown hair while the other was clad in black clothes from head to toe and armed with a tranquilizer gun.

Despite her curiosity about the newcomers, she took a few steps back and hid behind Link, who raised an eyebrow, but did nothing as he turned his sights back on the men like the rest of the monster group. "Good evening, Captain Monger." The doctor greeted politely.

"Evening, monsters. I take it you all met your new 'housemate'?" The gruff-looking man name Monger nodded towards the nervous girl.

"Yep. A little shy, but she seems nice!" The Invisible Man said.

As the monsters and the Captain chatted for a bit, Abby peeked around Link's muscular arm to study the men before them. She didn't understand why, but she felt like she had seen the man in green clothes somewhere before.

But where?

She began to rack her memories, trying to see where exactly has she seen him while keeping a close eye on the human men.

Slowly, the memories of the day she was captured soon came back to her. Abby could recall men in suits and camouflage as they came from out of nowhere and attempted to subdue her. She remembered being scared so she fought back and fought even harder when she saw the men holding her younger brother back when he tried to reach for her, along with the rest of her family. Then just before they forced her into a van and everything went dark, she caught a glimpse of a man ordering the men around and talking to her parents.

Strangely enough, the man looked exactly like Monger.

Just...like...Monger....

Monger....

Rage then shrouded her vision, eyes trained on the man who took her away from her home before marching over in heavy steps. The monsters noticed when she moved away from behind Link, surprised to see her looking so angry while Monger did nothing, but stand his ground and kept a sharp eye on her as she approached him. He heard the solider he brought with him ready his gun in case she attacked.

The girl stopped only a couple feet away from Monger and hissed, "_You!_ You're the one who kidnapped me!"

It pissed her off to no end when he didn't seem the least bit fazed when he gave a nod.

"Yes, I have. I had no choice, but to capture and bring you to this facility for not only the safety of the citizens, but for yourself as well." He responded calmly.

"Safety? _Safety?!_ Don't give me that shit, you overgrown basterd!" The girl snarled angrily.

"Abigail!" She heard Dr. Cockroach gasp, but she completely ignored him in favor of glaring at the Captain.

Now was most definitely not the time to discuss about her colorful vocabulary.

"You kidnapped me! You took me away from my family without even a single explanation for it! So don't you tell me it was for my safety 'cause I'm not buying it! So take me back home now!" She demanded with a stomp of her foot.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am." He said.

"Why the hell not?!"

"There was a particular attack on a kid in a quiet neighborhood, who later entered the hospital with wounds that resembled an animal's claws. But the kid said he was attacked by a person who looked like a canine of some sort. It came up in our reports and we were dispatched to capture the culprit. And that culprit is you, little missy." He stated firmly.

Her rage left and was replaced with shock, obviously taken off guard for only a moment or two before she shook her head as if to clear her head.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"It may have been an accident, but the fact remains that you need to be kept here."

"He was picking on my brother! What else was I suppose to do?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I still have a job to do and that is to capture monsters such as yourself to keep the peace."

"I'm _not_ a monster!"

"You have traits not normal to a human so you are considered a monster."

"Do you have potatoes wedged in your ears?! I'm not a monster!"

"That's enough!"

With a growl, she bit her lip to keep calm as she tried her best not to punch the man. Monger closed his eyes with a sigh before speaking again.

"Listen, I'm very sorry for taking you away from your family, but that's the way things are. If I could, I would send you back home immediately, but it'll cause is a full-out panic if I were to release even a little monster like you out into the general public. So, as of today, this...," he waved a hand to the room, "will be your new home."

His words stunned her out of her mind. It was as if she couldn't move or speak when the harsh reality caved down on her. Bowing her head, her ears and tail drooped sadly and a distant, glazed look came about her eyes, unaware of the concerned faces of the other monsters. The right ear perked just slightly when he continued to talk.

"You will eat your meals with the other monsters in this here common room and you will go to your cell when it's lights out. We will provide you with something to keep you entertained in your cell so you won't get too bored. Our only rule is that we ask you to refrain from thoughts of escaping 'cause you're going to be here for a very long time."

"...How long is a 'very long time'?"

Monger stared at the little girl for a long moment before replying, "Indefinitely."

The dam snapped.

No longer able to hold it in, the brunette broke down in tears as she collapsed on the floor, barely registering Dr. Cockroach and the Invisible Man's voices calling to her. Link could only stand by awkwardly as his friends tried to comfort the little girl while B.O.B. looked on, obviously confused on what was going on. The Captain watched the scene for a minute or two. He felt bad at what they were doing to her, but his main priority will always his country before a single citizen, even if that citizen is a little girl. He knew it as well as the monsters did. With arms folded behind his back, he quietly signaled to the soldier next to him, who, in turn, nodded and left with him following close behind.

As he reached the door that he had entered through, he stopped within a couple few feet on the other side as the door began to close and gave a brief look over his shoulder. For a moment, his stern features softened a bit. "I know that I have absolutely no right to say this now, but...happy birthday, Wolf Girl."

Just before the door closed completely, he could hear the girl cry harder.

**Year 1962, May 2****nd****  
**  
-----To Be Continued-----

Alright! So how was that? Though, I wish I had a better name than "Wolf Girl," but I didn't want to use Werewolf and I don't know many names that mean wolf or something similar. And I gotta admit, it was pretty good...to me, at the very least. Well, hope ya guys liked it 'cause I'll make sure to make the next chappy just as good!


	2. 2008

Okay, here's the second chappy ya'll been wanting to read! Just letting ya know, I'm just going with the flow so hopefully, it won't be too bad. Also, I had some trouble with this one. I was trying to either go with maybe a bit of how Abby settled in the facility before I moved on to where Susan finally comes in, but I decided to just get on with it 'cause there's not much to do between that time. Though I might make one later, but that'll be a sequel and most likely a maybe. *shrug* I also got a bit of a cold too. Though I don't got it as bad as mom does. But anyway, I'm sure ya'll don't wanna hear me talk so let's just start the chappy already! Oh, and I don't own any of the MvA characters...except for Abby, of course. :3

Thoughts – _'Blah.'  
_  
-----Chapter 2: 2008-----

_"I wonder what it'll be this time? I hope its rocks!"_

"Who knows? The last time they caught one, it was a giant grub. Wup-dee-do."

There was a loud screech.__

"Yeah, I agree. What's wrong with Insecto?"

"Nothing! OW! What was that for!?"

"I'm sure you know why, my dear."

"What? I was just hoping it won't be something that'll step on my tail!"

Another screech.__

"He said he was sorry!"

"But it still hurts! Let's see how you feel when-OW! Would you stop smacking me?!"

"So when do we get to meet him? I wanna name him Rocky!"

"I'm sure its not gonna be a rock, B.O.B."

"Well, Monger DID say we'll be able to meet the new monster within a few hours after the sedative wears off."

"I hate sedatives."

"Ooo, ooo! I can't wait to see our new friend! Maybe he'll play cards with me and Link!"

"Yeah! Finally! Someone else to play cards with!"

"Can I scare-uh, I mean, um, 'surprise' him? You know...as a welcome?"

"...No."

"God dam-OW!"  
  
-----NEXT-----

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep....**_

"...Nnn, honey, could you turn it off?"

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep....**_

Groaning, a woman with short white hair, who is better known as Susan, shifted to lie on her opposite side and mumbled something along the lines "honeymoon" and "alarm clock", unwilling to wake up just yet, but the annoying noise kept on ringing. After a few minutes, the beeping stopped, much to the relief of the occupant in the room.

But that didn't last long when suddenly, the whole room dropped down, forcing her awake.

She gave a sharp yell, still dazed from her sleep as she tried to figure out what was going on. "W-w-what's happening?!" Susan exclaimed, fear clearly evident on her features. It only took her a couple of seconds to notice that her surroundings were different. Before she could question it, the cell came to a halt, throwing her off the bed into a rumpled heap on the ground.

"Oooh...wha, where am I?" The woman moaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

The sound of gears moving made her jump against the wall. _'Oh god, not again!'_

Instead of the room moving, she witness as the wall opposite of her began to slowly lift up to reveal another room, only far much bigger than the one she's now in. From what she could tell, it had a table and chair, but that's it. At least, so far she could see. But even though it didn't seem dangerous, she didn't move. Too many things happened at once for she to trust anything right now. After such a rude awakening to this? There was no way she would set foot in there until she knew what was going on. So the white-haired female remained in her spot on the floor against the opposite wall, not willing to venture out of the room.

Unfortunately, said wall seemed to have other thoughts when suddenly, it began to push her towards the common room until it could go no further of the cell. Seeing no other choice, she slowly stood up and cautiously entered the room as the wall closed behind her.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?" She called out nervously.

_**CRACK!  
**_  
The woman blinked then looked down to see a...tiny chair?

Now curious, she lifted her foot and picked it up to bring it to her eye level, turning it this way and that as if to get a better look at the furniture. It looked any other chair, with the exception of being tiny, but nothing too out of the ordinary. But why such a small chair? _'Is it a toy? But it doesn't feel like plastic. I wonder who uses it.'_ She thought.

"Aww! I thought it would be rocks!"

"Shush! She'll hear you!"

"But I thought legs don't have ears?"

"Shut up, B.O.B.!"

Turning her head, her blue eyes looked around for the source of the small voices before spotting an opening. She walked towards it, carelessly dropping the chair along the way until she was in front of the open door then kneeled down to peer inside. "Hello? Is someone there? Can anyone tell me where I am?" She asked softly.

No answer.

Susan tried again, "Anyone in there?"

No answer.

Before she could try for the third time, a sound reached her ears and she looked back to see a tube coming down from the ceiling. Standing, she watched as it spat up a large pile of weird goopy substance onto the table then a spoon before it pulled itself back up to the ceiling. Cautiously, the white-haired woman took a few steps to the table, staring at the blob of "paste" for a moment before picking up the utensil to poke it with. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her ears caught the sound of something skittering behind her and spun around, the spoon clenched tightly in her hand.

"Who's there?!"

She froze when the sound went behind her again.

_'Please, let it be nothing!'_

Slowly turning around to face the table, Susan stared for only a few short seconds before a head with a pair of large golden eyes peeked up at her from behind the slop of paste. It stared back at her for only a moment before moving away from its hiding spot. Her jaw slackened. It was a cockroach!

"Hello."

Without warning, she began swinging the spoon violently, trying to kill it, but it kept dodging.

"Would you stop-"

_**CLANK!  
**_  
"Please, madam-"

_**SMACK!  
**_  
"Be careful!"

_**THWACK!**_

She pulled back the utensil, eyes scanning the table to see if she had hit it, but found that it had disappeared. "Huh?"

"Would you, please, stop trying to kill me!?"

With a shriek, the woman turned to see that the bug was clinging desperately to the spoon in her hand with its arms and legs. Once again, she swung the spoon, smacking it against the table a few times in hopes of getting rid of the insect.

"DOC!!"

Before Susan could turn to see where the voice came from, a small pinch on her hand caught her attention. She glanced over, seeing only something small and furry hanging onto her hand before flailing said appendage, not wanting to get a good look at it. It took only a couple of seconds before the furry critter went flying, along with the roach and spoon. Watching with wide blue eyes, the thing that bit her landed on the table first, a bit dazed from the landing as it tried to push itself up. It yipped, curling when the piece of metal fell just a few centimeters beside it, sighed, then yelped when the cockroach landed on its back.

The woman stared at them for a whole minute, unsure of what to make of what just happened before slowly leaning closer to the table. Despite her fear, she was curious of the two weird critters in front of her.

"...Oww...."

Blinking, she watched as the furry creature groaned and tried to get up, only to realize the weight on its back. It growled for a moment, stopped, then grinned teasingly.

"Ya know, Doc, I know you haven't gotten any for decades, but no need to turn to me! Owowowowow!"

Releasing his grip on the pointed ear, the cockroach rolled off the creature's back then climbed to his feet, dusting off his clothes. "I swear that mouth of yours needs to be fixed." The bug-man grumbled with a frown as the furry animal-like creature sat up, rubbing its abused ear.

"You...talk. You can talk!" Susan backed away in shock.

The furry critter (she can now see it was a female) glared at her. "Of course we can! We're not idiots!"

"B-but you're...you're...I-I don't know what you are!" Susan cried.

"Whoa! When did you get tall, Wolf Girl? Ooo! I wanna be tall too!"

Screaming in surprise, Susan leapt onto the metal chair, pulling her legs up and looked down to see a blue gelatinous...thing a little a ways from her, apparently stretching in an effort to make itself tall. Rolling her eyes, the furry creature jumped down from the table along with the roach, both landing on their feet. "B.O.B.! I'm right here! And I didn't get tall!" The girl, apparently known as "Wolf Girl", exclaimed.

The blob looked very happy for some reason. "Wow! There's two of you now?!"

Susan blinked, not sure what to make of the blue thing as Wolf Girl slapped her forehead.

"No, B.O.B. Wolf Girl is right here." The bug-man sighed while said monster was now glaring at Susan. "And this...," he motioned to the white-haired woman, "is the new monster."

_'What? Monster?'_

She turned her gaze to give the bug-man a weird look, but he didn't notice as he was now trying to explain to the blue goop about the differences between the two females. Before Susan could argue, she blinked when the female canine spoke up.

"So what was that about?" Wolf Girl demanded, arms crossed and ears low.

"W-what?"

She growled, "You trying to kill me and Doc! Don't think I've forgotten! So what was up with that, huh?!"

Once again, before Susan could speak, much less apologize, she was cut off when the bug-man calmly strolled over next to the she-wolf and reached over to pull on one of the furry little ears decorating the top of the creature's head. She yelped and struggled to get out of his grasp without bringing more pain to herself. "Manners, my dear. I would think that over the years, you would eventually learn." He stated before allowing his grip to loosen, which she gratefully took as she pulled away.

"Darn it, Doc! You know my ears are sensitive! Stop grabbing them!" She hissed, rubbing the poor ear.

He just rolled his eyes in return before turning his attention to the terrified and confused woman, who continued to stare with wide blue eyes and mouth slightly open. Folding his right arm behind his back and the other to grip the front folds of his coat, he straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Forgive us for earlier. My name is Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted.

"H-h-hi...." Was all she could muster out.

Thankfully, he ignored the fearful tone in her voice as he went about the introductions. "The blob over there is Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate or B.O.B. for short." Said blob smiled his trademark smile. "Hi!" He chirped happily. She smiled back a little. They seemed friendly enough, despite after she tried to hit them with a spoon. Before the doctor could continue, the smaller female beat him to it. "The name's Wolf Girl. It would've been Werewolf, but as Monger put it, since I'm a girl, they decided on something more 'suited' for me. Stupid general." She grumbled the last sentence to herself.

"Oh. I...see."

"Please, don't mind her, my dear. She's always like this." Dr. Cockroach flashed her a charming smile.

_'My dear?'_ Susan blinked, curious, but decided not to question it.

The Wolf Girl growled, obviously upset, but firmly reigned in her anger before she did something stupid. Instead, she noticed something very, very _big_ behind the white-haired woman and smirked mischievously. Casually bringing up her tail to her "paws", she began to groom it as she spoke up in fake niceness. "Hmm, it seems you still haven't met two more of our friends yet." Wolf Girl stated all friendly-like and looked up with a cheery smile.

Susan looked curious about the new monsters, even though she still felt wary about them.

"R-really?" She asked softly. The she-wolf nodded, "Yep!"

But the doctor wasn't fooled.

He caught the tone his canine companion had and shot her a warning look. But she ignored it as she gave a grin to the newbie, revealing her pearly white fangs. "They're right behind you!"

Susan froze for a moment then slowly turned her head, the fear returning to her when she sees a very huge, furry, buck-toothed grub standing behind her. It clearly overwhelmed her by height by a few hundreds and she was certain that it could eat her if it wanted to. They stared back at each other for a full minute, one curious and the other terrified. Though if they paid attention, they could here the canine laughing in the background then yelping when the doctor pulled her ear again. Then another more deep (and obviously male) voice broke the silence.

"Hey! Down here!"

Blinking, she looked down to see a green, fishy-looking monster at the feet of the chair she sat on. He was hunched over like an ape, but his appearance definitely told her that he can swim in the water. But he looked like he can do both. If him standing in front of her was any indication at all. The fish-ape waved, "Hey! So you're the new monster, huh?" He asked, half smirking.

B.O.B. beamed. "We got a new monster?"

This earned two groans and an eye roll.

Finally finding her voice, she stammered, "I-I'm not a monster!"

"Really? Then what's a giant woman like you doing here? Hm?"

"G-giant?" Susan repeated quietly, confused by his words.

Then gasps as the memories of her wedding day came back to her. Just when the man of her dreams had lifted up the veil over her head, things started to get a little...weird. Before she could understand any of it, her body began to grow a an alarming rate and, unfortunately, reduced the church to dust. Susan also recalled men in black suits and helicopters everywhere as they attempted to catch her with ropes. So many things were happening so fast that before she knew it, she ended up in this place.

Letting out a sad sigh, the giantess was soon brought back to reality when the amphibious monster spoke up again.

"You okay?" The monster asked, concerned.

Susan nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. So...who are you?"

A grin came to his lips as he gestured an arm to the giant grub behind him.

"This big guy is Insectosaurus and I'm Link! What's yours?"

"Yeah! We told you ours now you tell us yours!" Wolf Girl chimed in. Only to be silenced when, once again, the roach's hand found its way to her ear.

She bit her lower lip. Wolf Girl is right. It wasn't fair if they told her their names and she didn't do the same. Besides, they look like nice monsters, despite their appearances. What harm would it be?

"S-Susan." The woman said timidly.

"No, no! We mean your cool monster name! What is it?!" B.O.B. asked excitedly.

"Do you even have a monster name yet?" The she-wolf asked.

Despite her obvious dislike of the giant woman, she was curious about her. After all, she is the first female she has ever came in contact with since her time in this facility.

"Um, why would I need one?" Susan asked.

Before the female monster could reply, Link cut her off, knowing she was going to say something very rude and blunt. "The government gives us new monster names when we're first caught and brought to this stupid prison is what she was gonna say. That's all. Nothing big." He shrugged carelessly.

"Don't interrupt me!"

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Upon hearing the sound, the giantess was surprised when all of them stopped whatever they were doing and smiles reached their faces. "Food!" B.O.B. cried excitedly and moved to stand in front of the much smaller table near to the larger one. She watched as one by one, the rest of the smaller monsters took their place on the metal chairs with the blob as a tube came down from the ceiling and stopped only a few few above them.

Several dead fish fell from the tube in front of Link, which he eagerly grabbed one, biting off its head before slurping the rest down then moved on to another.

She grimanced. _'Disgusting!'_

Like herself, Dr. Cockroach had a matching espression on his own face. "That is replusive!"

Not a second later, a pile of garbage fell in front of him. His large golden eyes lit up in delight as he grabbed an old pink slipper and started nibbling on it, antennas curled in obvious bliss. It revolted yet, confused her. Did he say what Link ate is replusive? Then what about the "food" he ate? For gods' sake, he was eating garbage! But then again, he IS a cockroach so maybe it's not that big of a deal.

...It was still disgusting, though.

Seeing how she watched the doctor, the fur on her recently groomed tail bristled as the Wolf Girl glared at her, completely ignoring the raw meat that was spat out from the tube in front of her. And continued to do so even after everyone's meals had been served (Insecto's meal was delivered in a HUGE bowl filled with sugar water) and the tube disappeared. It only took several minutes for Susan to practically feel the growing hostility to her right and turned in time to see the smaller female look away and began to dig into the meat.

_'What was that about?'  
_  
The sound of something moving caught everyone's attention as they turned to see a wall slowly open until it reached the very top. The white-haired woman was shocked to see a gruff-looking man came into the room while in the air as the wall slid shut behind him. She squinted her eyes and saw the answer. He had a jetpack on his back, which allowed him to fly.

Surprises at every corner, huh?

"Monsters, get back in your cells." He said in a loud and clear voice.

Wolf Girl was the first to be up and walking to one of the open doors before any of the other monsters got a chance to respond to the man's command. It seemed to surprise everyone, including the flying man, but the monsters hurried after the canine, vanishing behind the closing metal doors. But as the woman watched, she couldn't help, but get the feeling that she wasn't very well-liked, at least by the she-wolf.

She squeaked when the sounds of moving blades whirred above and she looked up to see a large helicopter tied with a stadium light come down in front of Insectosaurus, who instantly became entranced by the bright lights and followed after it into a huge cell.

Once the monsters have all left, the giant woman turned to the man, who flew to her eye level.

"U-um, excuse me, but...who are you?" Susan asked.

"The name is General W.R. Monger, ma'am. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." He stated, a knowing smirk on his lips.

She nodded. "Alrighty then! It's high time we start your orientation. Follow me."

-----NEXT-----

The faint sounds of pencils scribbling against paper could be heard in the so called "room" where the smallest of the monsters stayed in. Soon after Abby had returned to her cell, she immediately grabbed a rapidly depleting sketch book and a regular pencil and began to draw furiously. If one looked about, two of the walls were nearly completely covered in what looked like thousands of drawings, both old and new. The furry female was currently attempting to draw her overly huge companion, Insectosaurus. She sat on the floor in the one of the corners against the glass wall so she won't accidently damage any of her artwork while she drew her image of Insecto.

But apparently, her heart wasn't in it today.

"Hey Doc?" She called, pausing in her work to lean her head back against the wall where the doctor's cell was.

After a minute or two, he replied, "Yes, my dear?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, realizing she had nothing to say. She just instinctively called out to him yet, she didn't have a single thing to say. Stupid!

"...Never mind. I forgot what I was gonna say, anyways." She laughed, embarrassed.

"Are you all right?"

Despite her agitated state, she couldn't help, but smile slightly at the concern. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Ears twitching, her sharp hearing picked up sounds as if someone was building something. Which is most likely true.

...And apparently, upon listening closely, she could also hear the machines working and Monger talking nearby.

That means....

_'Great. I really don't want to see her right now.'_ She gritted her teeth to keep herself from growling when from the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Susan passing by on a platform with Monger beside her just outside of their cells. She could tell that the giantess was amazed when she passed by her cell. After all, how often do people get to see so many drawings in one place other than an art musem? Besides, she had a lot of time on her hands. LOTS of time.

Instead of going back to drawing, she continued to listen. She didn't know why, but she was curious to hear what the newbie might say or do about the new cell Monger and his men prepared for her. Thank god she was blessed with good hearing, a plus side of being a werewolf.

"We, uh, had the prison psychologist redecorate your cell. Try to keep you all calm like."

"But I don't want a poster. I want a real kitten. Hanging from a real tree."

"I want to go home."

_"I want to go home!" The girl sobbed, her entire body trembling from the strength of her chaotic emotions._

Painful memories started to resurface at those last words. Her hand stopped moving across her sketch book and her eyelids lowered as she stared off into space, ears drooping and tail completely still. She was completely lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to the sound of a metal door closing and the crying her ears picked up.

How long has it been since then? Forty-two, forty-five...forty-six years?

That would mean she's fifty-nine years old now.

And her family is probably all old by now, or at least getting there. Her parents should be in their eighties. Her younger brothers and sister have probably left the "nest" long ago. Married and have kids too, no doubt. How have they been since she was taken away? Did they think of her often like she did? What did they look like now?

So many questions left unanswered.

_"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" She punched, kicked, and scratched at the glass wall, desperate to escape the cell they put her in._

Sitting in the corner of the common room, she drew up her legs and hugged them to herself, trying to keep an aloof look on her face as to not reveal what she really felt while watching the unseen monster scare the living daylights out of Link, who was currently playing a card game with B.O.B.

"Don't cry, kid." Link said quietly, nudging her side slightly with the back of his hand in an effort to comfort her. It didn't work as more tears fell again.

"Hey, Wolf Girl! Wanna play tag with me and the Invisible Man?!" The blob asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. She could only stare back with barely suppressed sadness at the mention of the new name before turning to walk away.

She threw herself into the surprised doctor's arms, unintentionally digging her claws into his perfectly white coat until they painfully pricked his flesh and cried, hard. "M-mom.......dad....please.....h-help me!"  


Grinding her teeth, the small female tried to settle the raging emotions inside her heart as the memories continued to nag at her. Without thinking, she lifted up a paw to quickly wipe away the few tears that slid down her cheek, only for more to replace them. It hurt so much to remember the pain and anguish she still felt to this very day. She wanted to stay with her family and grow up with them. Was that too much to ask?

Crap. Stupid waterworks.

Before she knew it, the tears came down like an endles river and dripped off her chin onto her lap and sketch book. She tried to stop them by covering her eyes with her paws, but failed miserably. Her bottom lip quivered as if wanting to let out the sobs it wanted to make, but she wouldn't allow it. B.O.B. would hear and probably make it worse. And Dr. Cockroach would hear too and probably be worried again. Which he probably is already, but for that...that _woman._

A soft growl escaped her lips before she could stop herself at the thought of the newbie. Even though Susan just arrived here, she already disliked her. _Very_ much.

If she didn't come, she would have been the only one he called "my dear" to.

If she didn't come, she wouldn't be upset right now.

...If she didn't come, she wouldn't have to remember.

-----To Be Continued-----

*sniff* So sad. I kinda felt like crying too when I made this. It never fails. But anyway, how was it? Did ya like? Hate? So-so? Oh well, I'm trying. Though this stupid document thingy ya use when ya upload a chappy isn't letting me put my writing the way I had it. It keeps getting rid of the cut parts when it switches to a different scene. So I had to edited it a lot and add a lot of things 'cause I think I rushed a little bit. I had to 'cause I'm gonna be gone for almost a week for Thanksgiving. Visiting Dad at the base so we can spend the holiday together and go to White Sands again! Man, it's been years since I last went there! Even though it ain't likely, I hope there'll be snow! But don't worry, I'll be writing the next chappy over there when I got nothing to do. So please review if ya like to share your thoughts about this chappy. Don't be shy now!

Oh, and, just letting you know, Wolf Girl's clothes have changed over the years. She now wears a simple aqua tank top and black spandex shorts with the facility's symbol on each side of the legs, which came down to her mid-thighs. She doesn't have her beanie and glasses (they were broken, anyway) anymore and has her hair tied into a high ponytail. I didn't want to go into detail about her new clothes and stuff because it wasn't important. Just thought I'd get that out of the way.

And in case no one can figure out who was talking in the begining part, they go in this order. B.O.B., Wolf Girl (a.k.a. Abby), Insecto (if ya count the screech), Link, Wolf Girl, Doc, Wolf Girl, Insecto, Link, Wolf Girl, B.O.B., Link, Doc, Wolf Girl, B.O.B., Link, Wolf Girl, Doc, then Wolf Girl.

Anyway, happy early Thanksgiving, everyone! X3


End file.
